Neighbours
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: Kuroko and Kise are always together, what's more they are neighbours which adds to them being inseparable. However, one day Kuroko realises Kise's hidden intentions or better say... desires. Kuroko is kidnapped by Kise whose only desire is Kuroko. What will Kuroko do? WARNING! Yandere Kise, sex, blood, obsessive and sadistic!
1. The Desired Kiss

**Hi everyone! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke story so Im really nervous on how it will turn out. I decided to write about my favourite pairing which is KiKuro! I like to read about them a lot, and I really like to read fanfics where Kise is yandere. haha well somehow I like the obsessive and yandere Kise.**

**That's why I decided to write one of my own (since I like reading about it so much).**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

**Alright, with all the warnings done, Here goes the story. Hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Desired Kiss**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, a boy with little presence is walking down the corridors of the prestige Teiko Junior High. The corridors were crowded by the other students who were discussing their futures. It was almost summer and time for Kuroko's graduation. This is his last year in Teiko and he was very saddened by this fact. He made many good friends in Teiko. Aomine, Momoi, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and lastly Kise who was the closest to Kuroko. It wasn't unusual to see the two together at all. Actually it was normal, and if Kise wasn't with Kuroko, everyone would ask Kuroko where Kise is.

Kise and Kuroko would be together all the time. They would eat lunch together, Kise would appear right away when Kuroko's classes finish and would go somewhere together. If the two were separate it would only be during class time.

To add to them being together, Kise and Kuroko were neighbours as well. They would walk to school and back home together every day. The perfect word to describe them would be- inseparable.

However, Kuroko would sometimes notice some strange behaviour Kise would show. For example, when the two hugged after winning a match, Kise would place his hand under Kuroko's shirt and would start touching his body under. There were other moments as well, like when Kise would brush some sauce from Kuroko's mouth with his finger and then lick it with his tongue.

Despite his strange behaviour at times, Kuroko would just brush it off and thought of it as teasing. When Kuroko graduated from Teiko, Kise was saddened and he showed it by crying on Kuroko's shoulder when Kuroko told him that he wanted to go to Seirin. Kise begged Kuroko to go attend Kaijo High school with him, but Kuroko would decline saying he has made his choice.

Despite going to different schools now, Kuroko and Kise were still neighbours. They would still see each other every day and Kise would sometimes come over to Kuroko's house across the street. The time they spend together now, is however, really short compared to their time in Teiko.

Today Kise came to Kuroko's house. Kuroko's mother greeted him as he went upstairs to Kuroko's room. It was like Kise is a part of their family. He knows his way around the house and knows everyone in Kuroko's family.

"Kurokocchi!~ What are you doing!?" Kise said bursting the door open, running from the door directly to Kuroko and hugging him full force. "Kise-kun… I c-can breathe" said Kuroko who was sitting at his desk doing his homework was now suffocated by Kise's powerful hug.

"haha sorry sorry Kurokocchi. I missed you so much".

"I missed you too Kise-kun but can you please let go of me now?"

Kise let go of Kuroko and sat on the bed. The blond was looking at Kuroko who ignored Kise and still continued doing his homework. Kise lay down on the bed face down and inhaled large amounts of air from Kuroko's bed. Kuroko's smell was something so wonderful to Kise's nose.

"Kurokocchi~ It's not polite to ignore your guests"

"You are not a guest Kise-kun"

"So mean!" said Kise as he stood up and hugged Kuroko again from the back. This time the hug was light and did not hurt Kuroko.

"Kise-kun please stop. I can't concentrate" as Kuroko said that, he suddenly felt two hands touching his body underneath his shirt.

"Im sorry Kurokocchi but I can't help myself. I just love you too much. It's about time you become mine, don't you think?"

Kuroko was taken by surprise, but it's not like he didn't experience this before. Kise would always ask him when he would become his and would often tease Kuroko like this. Kuroko always thought he was teasing him, but he couldn't help but notice the dark aura Kise emits every time. It's like a separate personality.

"Im not yours Kise-kun" said Kuroko who tried to move from his sitting position but Kise's hands were preventing him, still encircling Kuroko's bare chest under his shirt. Suddenly Kise touched Kuroko's nipples and Kuroko flinched.

"It's useless Kurokocchi~ I know all of your weak points~" Kise said as he started to draw his head close towards Kuroko's neck. He reached out his hand to grab Kuroko's chin to turn his head around as Kise was facing Kuroko's back. Suddenly Kuroko stood up angered by Kise's actions. Kise was surprised.

"Please stop this Kise-kun. It's not funny. Why are you always teasing me like this?"

"Teasing? But Kurokocchi Im more than serious. It's not a joke or anything like that. I thought you already noticed my feelings Kurokocchi but I guess not"

Kuroko looked at Kise with a surprised expression. Kuroko still thought Kise was making fun of him, knowing the blond. "Im sorry Kise-kun but I have work to do so I won't be able to talk to you while you're here."

"That's fine. Just looking at Kurokocchi's face is enough for me"

Kise stayed in Kuroko's room while Kuroko continued his homework. The entire time, Kise was just staring blankly at Kuroko who didn't notice him as Kuroko was too focused on his work. When Kuroko finished, he noticed Kise was sitting on the floor leaning on Kuroko's bed and sleeping. Kuroko walked towards Kise, kneeled down and shook him, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly Kise opened his eyes and pushed Kuroko on the floor. Kuroko was now under Kise who was at the top, holding Kuroko's wrists tightly. "Kise-kun…. i-it hurts…"

"Kurokocchi…"

Kise suddenly drew close his head to Kuroko's. Their faces were so close they almost touched, both of their eyes looking intensely at each others. Light blue to dark yellow ones.

Kise suddenly moved his head closer and the two's lips touched, they kissed. Kuroko was now in shock, not understanding what is just happening to him. As fast as before, Kise grabbed Kuroko's mouth making it open with his finger. Now Kise kissed Kuroko again, but now their tongues were dancing together, in domination of Kise. Kuroko struggled as he moaned in protest. The kiss was long and never stopping. When Kise broke the kiss, Kuroko breathed heavily finally having air to breathe.

"P-Please.. s-st-" Kuroko was stopped as Kise forcefully kissed Kuroko again. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, if not days in Kuroko's mind. Kise would not stop and there was nothing to make him. Kuroko didn't have any strength as he was overpowered by Kise's powerful body on top of him, holding his wrists tightly, sure to leave bruises.

"Tetsuya! Kise! Do you want any snacks?", suddenly when the voice of Kuroko's mother was heard at the stairs, Kise broke the kiss and moved away from Kuroko. Kuroko was panting heavily still lying on the floor where he was pinned down. Kuroko stood up in a sitting position on the floor where he was pinned down and stared at Kise with fearful look in his eyes. The two boys were panting and stared at each other's eyes.

Kuroko's mother opened the doors to Kuroko's room and saw the two boys sitting on the floor.

"Tetsuya, Kise, do you want any snacks or drinks? I just baked some cookies" asked Kuroko's mother who was standing at the door, holding the door handle.

"N-No mum. I think Kise-kun just said he was about to leave"

"Oh really? So early? You could have stayed for dinner"

"N-No! He's leaving mum" Kuroko said with a louder voice than usual. His mother was surprised and looked at Kuroko with a surprised face.

"haha Kurokocchi is right. I was just planning to leave. I have some work I need to finish as well" Kise stood up brushing his pants. "Can't be helped then. Maybe tomorrow you can try some of my cookies. It's my first try at making them and I want to know what you think" said Kuroko's mum as she left the door open and started to walk away from the two boys, going downstairs into the kitchen.

"I will be sure to try one tomorrow" said Kise as he started walking towards the door. He turned to look at Kuroko who was still sitting down on the floor panting slightly. Kise let out a small grin and said "I'll be back tomorrow darling~"

A shiver went down Kuroko's back as he watched Kise disappear from his sight. Kise went downstair, said his goodbyes to Kuroko's mother, father and grandmother who Kuroko was living with. "Oh and Kise, please tell your mum that her receipt is perfect. I never made better cookies before" said Kuroko's mother as she was escorting Kise to the door. "haha I will be sure to tell her that", Kise exited the house and left across the street to his own house.

Kuroko was in his room when he heard the doors shut. He was relieved now that Kise left the house. Kuroko couldn't be more shocked than he is now. He was with Kise most of his time in Teiko and outside of it but he never thought Kise of all people would do something like this. Maybe Kise was serious after all and was not teasing Kuroko.

Kise was all that was on Kuroko's mind when he went downstairs to have dinner and then went to bed. Kuroko shivered again in his bed, covering himself with blankets as he could still feel Kise's taste in his mouth. It was disgusting.

Kise walked from Kuroko's house to his own. He opened the door to his house with his key and said "Im home~" loudly so everyone in the house could hear him. However, the only think he could see was the colour red all over his house. The walls, the floor, the carpets, ceiling… everything was red… blood red. Kise entered his house and smelled the horrible smell that was emitting from the kitchen. The smell was coming from four bodies that were on the floor, covered with blood.

Kise grinned as he looked at the four bodies of his family - his parents and two sisters, inhaling the horrible smell coming from them and then exhaling. "It had to be this way~ The four of you would only come in the way of mine and Kurokocchi's passionate love". Kise then left to go to his bedroom. In Kise's bedroom there were many photos of Kuroko on the walls but other than that there was also a telescope that as positioned right next to a window.

Kise went and looked through the telescope which was looking at Kuroko's room. He was watching as Kuroko was changing into his pyjamas, looking at Kuroko's pale skin as Kise's licked his mouth while looking at Kuroko. Still tasting Kuroko in his mouth from their kiss. Kuroko switch off his lights and Kise stopped looking through the telescope.

"Kurokocchi~ You're mine and only mine. I will make you realise that~" Kise said in a whisper as he sat beside the telescope still looking at Kuroko's lightless room.

* * *

**So what do you think? Yandere much? I really want to know what you guys think because this is my first fanfic here. Do you understand what's happening? Is my writing style clear? Please review so I can write better chapters ahead.**

**Thank you for reading! I will update the next chapter soon because it's the weekend and I will have lots of free time.**

**Please review XD**


	2. Now you're mine

**Here is the 2nd chapter hope you guys enjoy :)**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

******DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Now you're mine~**

* * *

It was morning and Kuroko was getting out of his bed. He went to the bathroom and got ready for his day at school. Suddenly his phone started to ring as Kuroko looked at the name of the caller which was "Kagami Taiga". Kuroko picked up the phone.

"Hello? Kagami-kun did something happen?"

"Kuroko! Get to the gym right now! The coach is going crazy planning the new training regime!"

Kuroko sighted, "I'll be right there Kagami-kun" Kuroko hung up the phone and went downstairs to the kitchen. He took one toast before greeting his family and exiting his house. Kuroko could not help but have this strange feeling of being watched. He felt as if someone was watching him right from the moment he woke up and still now. Shivers ran down his spine.

After school and basketball practice, Kuroko was walking home with Kagami whose house was on the way to Kuroko's. The two would walk home often if they are free or don't have any other duties to attend to.

"Man! The coach sure is cruel" Kagami sighted and looked at Kuroko who was walking beside him reading a book.

"Anyways, what's with you and that book. You were reading it the entire day today"

"It's a book I read a long time ago. Reading it brings back some memories" Kuroko suddenly realised something and closed the book fast. Kagami notices this and asked Kuroko if something happened. Kuroko remembered the time he read this book long time ago in the Teiko library.

Kuroko was in the library alone when out of nowhere Kise showed up. As usual, Kise was noisy and Kuroko couldn't concentrate on his reading at all. Kise suddenly grabbed the book out of Kuroko's hand which made the bluenette turn backwards where Kise was standing. As Kuroko turned around, Kise's lips touched Kuroko's cheek, resulting in a kiss. After Kise kisses Kuroko on the cheek, he smiled at Kuroko who smiled back.

"Some things I should have noticed a long time ago" Kuroko said, confusing Kagami even more as they finally arrived at Kuroko's house. "Alright, see you tomorrow Kuroko" Kagami and Kuroko parted. Kuroko waved to Kagami and entered his house where his loving family was gathered at the dinning table having lunch.

"Tetsuya change and then come downstairs to have some lunch. We are having some carry today" Kuroko's mother greeted him and Kuroko went upstairs to change and then came back downstairs to have lunch. Soon after he returned to his room. Again, the feeling of being watched returned to him as he sat on his chair. Kuroko began to work on his homework, not shaking the strange feeling he had. Kuroko was in his room until midnight.

Kuroko dozed off while working at his desk. When he woke up from the daze he realised it was already 10pm. He was surprised that his mother didn't wake him up for dinner as she usually comes to his room when he is late for dinner, but this time she didn't.

Kuroko exited his room and began walking downstairs, stopping halfway. Kuroko smelled a strange smell coming from his kitchen. A horrible stench of something disgusting. "Mum, dad" Kuroko called out to his parents from the stairs and nobody answered. It was strange… too strange. All of the lights were off and when Kuroko went to switched them on, they didn't work.

Kuroko gulped and gathered the courage go to downstairs. Finally when the kitchen came into view, Kuroko saw three bodies laying down on top of each other covered in blood. Suddenly, Kuroko could feel a hand holding a cloth covering his mouth. Kuroko struggled but soon felt his body going numb. The only words he could hear before blackening out were "Goodnight darling~"

* * *

**So how was it? Please comment on anything that needs improvement and your thoughts. Review please XD**


	3. Darkness

**The 2nd chapter was really short so here is the 3rd chapter right away.**

**I never wrote a sex scene before…. ever. Im kind of ashamed to publish this… I don't even know how it will turn out but I'll publish it anyways. I just hope it's ok. Please tell me in reviews how it is. It will help a lot.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

******DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Darkness**

* * *

Kuroko started to open his eyes but his eyes were still in complete darkness. Kuroko noticed that he was blindfolded and that both his legs and hands were tied onto something. He could not tell what it was but it was soft and felt like a bed. He suddenly remembered the last scene he saw before the darkness took over and Kuroko started to throw up. He was throwing up but at the same time, tears began to go down his sort cheeks. Kuroko bean to sob loudly and cry in pain.

Suddenly Kuroko heard the sound of a door being open and the footsteps of someone could be heard. Kuroko took no time to question the unknown person… the killer. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Kuroko shouted as he felt two large hands pin him down on the bed with force. After pinning him down, the two large hands found their way to Kuroko's mouth opening it before a tongue slipped in. Kuroko was kissed by the person who kidnapped him… it was making him sick.

Kuroko struggled with all of his force to break the kiss with no success. The attacker overpowered him with great force and didn't stop to breathe for air. When the attacker finally let go for some air, "S-Stop… W-Why are you do-" Kuroko was interrupted as the killer kissed him again bursting his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth.

When they stopped for air again Kuroko was panting heavily and his tears could not stop running down his cheek. The killer went and licked some of the tears from Kuroko's cheek and started touching Kuroko underneath his clothes. "P-Please.. s-stop… why are you doing this? why did you… why did you kill them? let me go.. pleas-" The killer kissed Kuroko again as he started to take off Kuroko's shirt.

Kuroko was now shirtless as the man started touching Kuroko's nipples making them go hard. Kuroko panted heavily as his body did not listen to him. Kuroko was now lost in complete darkness with the blindfold still on, not knowing the identity of the man who was touching him. When the man suddenly started to take off Kuroko's belt, Kuroko twitched and moved in protest. The man however hit Kuroko on the stomach silencing the boy before taking his pants off.

Kuroko was completely naked, feeling the cold breeze on his soft creamy body. He suddenly felt one finger enter him as he flinched. "Ahhhh~ s-st-" a kiss yet again. Kuroko had already lost the count of how many times he had kissed with this person. Kuroko felt a second then third and then fourth finger enter him. "Ahhh! n-no!" Kuroko could not do anything. He was tied down and helpless as the person heaped himself and played with Kuroko's body.

The two kissed again, and when the kiss broke Kuroko felt something large enter him. It was surely the killers member entering him. "ahhh n-no.. ahh~ ahhh ahhh" Kuroko panted as the man thrust deeper and deeper into Kuroko. Kuroko came all over his chest, his body not listening to him at all. Kuroko could feel the disgusting grin of the person that was entering his body. Kuroko realised he couldn't do anything, no he couldn't. He had no strength.

The man came inside Kuroko many times, as the two did probably more than 10 rounds. Finally Kuroko fainted and the mysterious man grinned laying Kuroko on the bed. He ran his fingers thought Kuroko's creamy body in admiration before covering the bluenette with blankets. The man then left to take a shower.

Kuroko woke up and found himself in darkness again. He sat up on the bed still his hands and legs chained by the bed. Kuroko heard some sounds… the creaking sounds of a chair and realised he wasn't alone in the room. "I-Is someone there?" Kuroko asked in a scared tone. He was frightened, his entire body shaking remembering what happened before he had fainted. He did not see anything that was happening, but felt every but of it. He could feel sperm dripping down from him. He felt dirty.

Kuroko suddenly felt a hand touch his cheek. Kuroko stopped breathing and tensed as the hand on his cheek didn't move. The hand stayed on Kuroko's cheek for about 10 seconds before Kuroko could feel breathing beside his neck. "Good morning darling~" Kuroko heard the voice of the person who had attacked him and recognised the voice instantly. Kuroko froze unable to move as he heard a chuckle of laughter from the man. "Yes, it's me darling~ Did you miss me?" said the attacker before he kissed Kuroko again, taking the blindfold off in the process.

When the kiss broke, Kise could see Kuroko's emotionless eyes staring into his. "K-Kis-" Kuroko was silenced when a finger was put on Kuroko's mouth stopping the bluenette from talking. "I love you Kurokocchi, you're mine and only mine. Now we will be together forever".

* * *

**Please review XD**


	4. Let me drink your blood

**I finally finished the 4th chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

******DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Let me drink your blood**

* * *

Kuroko was sitting down on a bed, his hands and legs chained onto the bed. The only difference now being that his blindfold is off. He's only wearing a long shirt from Kise large enough to cover his entire body.

Kise left downstairs to prepare some breakfast for Kuroko who was waiting for him alone in the room. While waiting, Kuroko notices photos of him around the room. They were all over the floor and walls. Kuroko was frightened and scared of what he is seeing. He never knew that Kise was a crazy lunatic who was stalking him all the time from his room window. The window from Kise's room had a great view onto Kuroko's room.

Kuroko always thought that Kise's room was at the back of the house, facing another direction but ohhh was he wrong. Kuroko went back though the events that happened. Kise has murdered his family and it was him who raped Kuroko. Kuroko was shaking on the bed with fear when the opening sound of the door could be heard.

"Darling~ I made you some breakfast~ Eggs with toast." Kise entered the room with a tray full of food. Kuroko didn't move but instead put his head on his knees, hiding it from Kise. "haha come on Kurokocchi, you have to eat"

Kise sat on the bed and held a spoon with eggs on it towards Kuroko's mouth. "Open wide darling~" Kise said as Kuroko ignored him, his face hidden downwards on his knees. Kise pulled Kuroko's hair making Kuroko show his face to him. "Now now darling~ eat!" Kise held out the spoon in front of Kuroko's mouth and forced it into him. Kuroko spit out the food as fast as it got inside his mouth.

Kise wasn't angered when Kuroko spit out the food. He seemed rather calm as Kuroko was observing him. "I see darling, why didn't you say before that you wanted me to feed you?". Kuroko watched Kise as he took a piece of the egg and put it in his mouth. He drew closer to Kuroko and made a forceful kiss. Kuroko struggled as Kise's tongue forced him to swallow the food down his throat. As Kuroko swallowed the food, Kise grinned and chuckled. "Here comes more Kurokocchi"

Kise fed Kuroko, mouth style, until the plate was empty. Kuroko panted from all of the kissing he received. Kuroko knew by now that Kise was a huge kissaholc. He kissed Kuroko all the time when he had the chance. Some of their kisses would even last for hours.

"You're so quiet Kurokocchi… say something" Kise looked at Kuroko whose eyes were emotionless., however, they still didn't give in and had a spark of light in them. Kuroko did nothing but just held his head downwards staring at the blankets covering him. Kise smiled to himself when he took a kitchen knife he brought with the tray of food. Kise took the knife and held Kuroko down, pinning him on the bed.

Kuroko saw the knife Kise was holding and froze in fear. "P-Please d-don't", Kise grinned as he held the knife close to the side of Kuroko's neck. "Let me hear your beautiful voice Kurokocchi. As loud as possible" Kise started to cut Kuroko with the knife beside his neck. Kuroko screamed as the blood was flowing down his chest to the bed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Along with Kuroko's scream, Kise's loud laughter can be heard as well.

After cutting Kuroko, the blood was dropping down Kuroko's chest and Kuroko was laying down panting and crying on the bed. Kise looked at the beautiful sight in front of him before kneeling down and licking the blood from Kuroko's chest. "ahhh.. agh" Kuroko panted as Kise was licking his blood harshly. When Kise finished, he looked at Kuroko again. "Mine, mine, mine, mine" He started touching Kuroko from under the large shirt. "K-Kise-kun… d-don't" Kuroko was in pain and the blood began to flow again. Kise saw the blood and started licking it again before it stopped. He stood up from the bed, went to get bandages and then came back to Kuroko.

Kise started bandaging Kuroko around the neck. Kuroko was laying down looking emotionlessly at Kise. Kise was concentrating on the bandaging when he noticed Kuroko staring at him. "What is it darling~" Kuroko just continued to stare when Kise grinned and kissed Kuroko on the cheek.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	5. So close, yet so far

**The 5th chapter is done. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - So close, yet so far**

* * *

Kuroko woke up the next morning and noticed that he was alone in the room. He couldn't hear any noses or sounds from anywhere so he guessed Kise wasn't home. Kuroko also noticed that his chains were changed and the ones on his hands disappeared. Now the chains on his legs are longer, giving him more freedom to walk in Kise's room. Kuroko got up quickly and looked around the room for any sharp objects… anything he could break the chains with. Looking around the room, Kuroko had no luck. He couldn't find anything close to cutting the chains.

Kuroko walked to the window, his eyes widened when he saw his house just across the street. The house looked normal, as if nothing ever happened. But Kuroko then thought… someone would find out eventually that nobody is home. Someone is bound to save him. Even if it's just a postman delivering letters, or even a neighbour, somebody is bound to find him and all the blood that must still be smelled from his house.

Looking out of the window at his house gave Kuroko a feeling of imprisonment but also slight hope. He couldn't believe just how close he was to his home… but yet so far. It's just like torture for him… being forced to look at his home, while suffering this much. Unfortunately, Kuroko couldn't open the curtains and call for help because the chains didn't stretch that far. Kise's room was big so Kuroko had a lot of space to move to, but the area where he wanted to go to the most was off limits for him - the window.

Kuroko continued to stare outside the window thought the curtains. Kuroko understood that the curtains can be seen through from the inside but from the outside, you couldn't see anyone inside. This is probably how Kise managed to spy on Kuroko all this time without him noticing.

Time flew and Kuroko suddenly saw two familiar figures outside the window. It was Kise and with him was… Kagami. Kuroko was shocked seeing Kagami walking together with Kise. Kise and Kagami would rarely interact, only if Kuroko was there would they talk. However, seeing Kagami gave Kuroko hope. He immediately began looking for objects he could throw on the window, to make noises. Any kind of noise so that Kagami would notice and see him. This was his hope of escaping.

"So Kuroko went on a vacation? With his family? Why didn't he tell me anything? That's strange." Kagami said as he walked with Kise towards the house.

"Yeah, they left early in the morning so he didn't have time to call you. He probably thought you were still asleep" said Kise with an innocent expression, but deep down he was trying to hide his smile, he knew now that nobody will be able to touch HIS Kurokocchi. Not even Kagami.

"Still, he could have told me the day before. Something is not right here" Upon hearing Kagami, Kuroko's hope rose. Kagami some suspected thing was not right and this made Kuroko happy even if for a slight second. Kuroko took a book in his hand and threw it on the window making some noise.

"Huh? What's that?" Kagami looked at Kise's house, more specifically a window at the front of the house with curtains. He focused his eyes on what he thought was the place where the sound came from. After the first one, other sounds could be heard from the inside, something was definitely hitting the window.

"haha Kagamicchi sorry that's my dog. He loves to jump on the window you see~"

"A dog? I didn't know you had one."

"haha I do have one. He's really energetic and jumps on the window whenever he senses me coming back home"

Kagami suspected something but didn't think much of it. As Kise said, it was probably his dog jumping on the window. The two walked to the front of the house and then stopped.

"Alright, tell me if you hear from Kuroko. The coach will be pissed if he doesn't come soon"

"As soon as he calls me, I'll tell you right away Kagamicchi"

The loudest crash on the window could be heard and Kagami turned around as both Kise and Kagami were startled.

"Whoa… you got some crazy dog in there Kise. Is that even a dog?"

"It's a dog, a dog Kagamicchi. I have to go now or he will brake the window. See you later Kagamicchi"

Kise rushed towards the doors of his house and shut the doors behind him leaving Kagami standing in front of his house alone. "What was that about?" Kagami wondered and stared at the window of Kise's house.

Kise was running up the stars and slammed the door of his room open. There he ran towards Kuroko who was standing near the window looking out through the curtain. Kise immediately grabbed Kuroko and pinned him on the nearest wall. He slammed Kuroko's head on the wall and held both Kuroko's hands behind on his back, holding them with force.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Kuroko moved his body, trying to escape Kise's grip, with no luck. Kuroko however, still struggled.

Kise covered Kuroko's mouth with his hand as to not let anyone outside hear him. He then moved his mouth closer to Kuroko's ear and started talking in a whisper.

"What are you doing? Darling~ You wouldn't want anyone other than me hearing your beautiful voice right~?"

"Hmmm!" Kuroko felt pain in his hands as Kise's grip tightened. He knew Kise was angry, no, not angry but furious. Kuroko knew that this was not the end of his punishment, but only the beginning.

One of Kise's hands left Kuroko's wrists and moved to touch Kuroko under his shirt. Kuroko flinched as the cold hands moved and explored his body. "You're beautiful Kurokocchi… you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Kise finally let go of Kuroko's hands and picked him up bridal style. He carried Kuroko to the bed where he threw him. After Kuroko landed, Kise threw himself on top of Kuroko and started touching him. Kuroko moved in protest but he couldn't be a match for Kise's immense strength.

The two spent the rest of the day having sex in Kise's bed, having lost the number of times Kise came inside Kuroko. Kuroko cried in agony as they continued their intercourse even during the night and into the sunrise.

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Kaijō captain

**I was busy but I still had the time to write the chapter today. Please enjoy.**

**Ah and also, sorry that Kise and Kuroko aren't talking much but I'll try and have some talking scenes in the future. Actually, do you think I should add Aomine to the story too (no major role but same as Kagami and Kasamatsu)? I was thinking of adding him but…. Im leaving it up to you guys. Please review and tell me if you want Aomine to appear as well. Thanks.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Kaijō captain**

* * *

It is morning and Kuroko was tired from his session with Kise. The two had sex the entire night and had just finished. Kise went to take a shower and Kuroko lay down in the bed with his chains on. The chains were just on his legs and his hands were free. Hearing the drops of water from the shower, Kuroko felt really dirty as Kise never let him shower. Not since he was kidnapped, and god knows how many times the two had sex. Kuroko felt really dirty laying down on the bed whose sheets were covered with cum.

Kise got out of the shower wearing just a towel to cover his bottom. Kuroko looked at Kise with an emotionless face laying on the bed. He felt as if all of his strength was drained… sucked from him. He gathered up the strength to ask Kise a favour. Kuroko evaded talking with Kise, knowing that the blond would only damage him more. However, Kuroko was desperate for a shower.

"K-Kise…k-kun… p-please… l-let me s-shower" Kuroko said with a low voice but it was still enough for Kise to hear bits of it.

"Hmmm~ What did you say Kurokocchi? You want to shower?" Kise grinned and smiled at Kuroko. He walked over to the bed and took the chains off before he picked Kuroko up bridal style.

"There Kurokocchi. I'll wash you all clean. You don't need to worry"

Kuroko's eyelids felt heavy and sleep was really tempting. But Kuroko knew he has to stay on alert at all times around Kise. There is no telling what he could do to him next. Kuroko struggled not to fall asleep in Kise's arms as Kise carried Kuroko to the bathroom, lay Kuroko down in the bathtub and then Kise took off his towel around his waist and got into the shower again with Kuroko this time.

Kise put Kuroko on top of him as both of them were laying down in a bathtub full of water. Kuroko was at his limits of maintaining consciousness and Kise noticed this when Kuroko lay down his head on Kise's shoulder. Kise took Kuroko's hand from behind and started kissing it. Kise started touching him all over but Kuroko just ignored it. Kise knew every inch of his body already and Kuroko was close to fainting. That's just how much tired Kuroko was at this moment.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth Kurokocchi. I really can't control myself, you are just too beautiful. I love you" Kise was touching Kuroko slowly, but Kuroko was laying down not moving. Kuroko was just glad that he could get cleaned. Even if for a bit, he was in the water. He could feel all the cum dropping from him. He felt disgusting. Kise was not only touching him from the outside but he was inside Kuroko as well. A shiver down Kuroko's spine but at least he was a bit cleaner now. Even if for a bit.

"!?" Kuroko felt a finger enter him.

"I'll help clean you Kurokocchi. Whoaa there's so much cum. Here a second"

"Ahhh!" Kise now entered two fingers into Kuroko.

"Kise-kun… please s-stop… I-It really hurts" Kuroko panted. He's really tired from all of the "bonding" they had tonight. Kuroko really couldn't take more. He was reaching his limits.

"Don't worry Kurokocchi. I know what's best for you, even if you don't know it" Kise smiled and continued his action.

"N-No! No more.. p-please" Kuroko said as he felt something larger near his entrance. Kise's member slowly started to enter Kuroko, Kuroko wanted to stand up as Kise's member was entering but Kise grabbed him immediately pulling him down. Kise pulled Kuroko's body down and then moved it up and down with his hands allowing his member to enter deeper.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~ N-No! P-Please" Kuroko was out of strength but Kise forced Kuroko to ride him.

"Ahhh Kurokocchi~ Your insides are so hot and tight!" Kise moved more ferociously and Kuroko was now at his limit. Darkness started to take over as Kuroko fainted.

Kuroko's eyes started to open as he found himself laying down on the bed. The sheets and everything was changed. Kuroko finally felt cleaner. He then looked around but couldn't see Kise anywhere. He then heard noises downstairs, probably the kitchen from the noises of the plates. Kise was most likely making breakfast.

Finally Kise entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Did you came to Kurokocchi? I made some breakfast" Kise lay the tray on a small table beside the bed and then started to put the food in his mouth and then feed Kuroko mouth to mouth. Kuroko tried to protest but couldn't resist Kise's strength.

Finally when Kise finished feeding Kuroko, a doorbell could be heard. Kise was startled but so was Kuroko. Who could it be at this time of the day? Kise looked from the window and saw his captain Kasamatsu standing at the front door. Kise's eyes widened and he suddenly ran towards Kuroko. Kuroko was surprised as Kise unchained him and threw him into a cupboard. Kise tied Kuroko tightly and gave him a blindfold and covered his mouth with a cloth before locking the cupboard. "Kurokocchi be quiet or something even worse will happen to you afterwards"

Kuroko was surprised. What happened? Why did Kise lock him up in the cupboard? But Kuroko knew one thing, that this was his chance of escaping.

"Captain! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kise asked his captain after opening the doors.

"I came to get the book you borrowed idiot. I need it for today's class"

"hahaha sorry sempai I forgot to return it"

"I need it so move it idiot. I'll get it myself, I don't have the entire day" Kasamatsu pushed Kise aside and began walking to Kise's room upstairs.

"W-Wait sempai, I'll get it for you so just wait here" Kise tried to stop Kasamatsu but the captain was really annoyed.

"Just move it idiot! Im getting it" Kasamatsu continued upstairs despite Kise's protest and entered the room. When he entered, the room seemed normal. A normal room for a typical teenager. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kasamatsu walked towards the table when he heard some noises.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Kasamatsu looked at the cupboard when finally Kise caught up to him and entered the room. He saw Kasamatsu walking towards the cupboard and reacted right away, getting in Kasamatsu's way.

"Waaa sempai! the book is definitely not there! look it's over at the desk" Kise pointed with his finger to a book laying down on the table. Kasamatsu saw the object he searched for and walked towards it and picked it up.

"Found it. But Kise, I heard some noise coming from your cupboard. What do you have in there?"

"Clothes! Clothes! Nothing else" Kise raised his voice making his captain even more suspicious.

"You seem really protective of it…" Kasamatsu wasn't convinced and started walking towards the cupboard again. Kise tried getting in his way but he was pushed aside. Kasamatsu was just about to open the cupboard when Kise suddenly raised his voice behind him.

"SEMPAI! LOOK! WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AND MORNING PRACTICE! WE HAVE TO HURRY" Kasamatsu turned around startled by Kise, but then he looked at the clock and Kise was right. They are late.

"Tch! Why didn't you say that sooner idiot! Let's go!" Kasamatsu pulled Kise on the ear and started to leave the room when suddenly the same noise could he heard.

"Wait…" Kasamatsu said as both he and Kise stopped.

"Mmmmm! h-help…!" Kasamatsu could finally make up of what the noise was. It was the voice of a person. Kasamatsu was startled. Did he hear right? No… it couldn't possibly be a person right?

"Kasamatsu sempai. Let's go" Kise took his sempai's hand and started going downstairs. Tears started to fall Kuroko's cheeks knowing his attempts failed. What's more, who knows what Kise's punishment will be.

Kasamatsu and Kise exited the house and began walking to school. Kasamatsu was suspicious of Kise.

"Hey Kise, was there a person in the cupboard?"

"A person? Don't joke around sempai~ It was probably a rat or something. Besides, i just have clothes in there so maybe you were hallucinating?"

Kasamatsu was suspicious but still… there's no way that an actual person could be inside. Kasamatsu knew that Kise was not that kind of a person. He would never dream of that, never. Kasamatsu stopped thinking about it and concluded that it was probably a rat, just as Kise said.

Back at Kise's house, Kuroko was still locked up in the cupboard. He will probably say there until Kise's return after school. Kuroko was sitting down inside the cupboard awaiting his punishment later. But for now, Kuroko had a chance to rest and maybe get some sleep. Before he knew it, Kuroko's heavy eyelids closed as he was trapped in the world of dreams.

* * *

**Should I add Aomine to the story? Review and please tell me what you think.**


	7. A small black dog

**Hi readers! Unfortunately I have some bad news :( I will have to start publishing the story weekly due to my exams, so don't be surprised if the chapter comes late. I will release it weekly until my exams are over, and once they are over, I will come back to releasing new chapter in 2-3 days :) So please bear with me.**

**Hmmmm… looks like people want Aomine in the story, and maybe the whole GoM might make an appearance with him! Im still not sure but I will decide soon :) Actually…. I just had an idea! hehe no spoilers.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and Im really sorry for the bad news. I will keep updating whenever I can but definitely once a week if I don't manage more.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A small black dog**

* * *

Kise was walking home but he wasn't alone. A group of his fangirls were following him admiring his perfect looks. However, there was one more object which the girls had their attention on. It was a small black dog Kise was carrying. The girls couldn't get enough of the sight. A handsome model accompanied by a cute dog. What could be better?

"Kyaaaa Kise-kun! Is that your dog? he's so cute!"

"Kise do you have some free time today? Do you wanna go watch a movie with me?"

"What did you say bitch! He's going out with me!"

The girls started to argue while Kise could only sight in annoyance.

"Im sorry but I can't" He replied and the girls suddenly gave off a disappointed expression.

"Ehhhh! Why!?"

"Im going to hang out with my lover. This dog is a present for my special person" Kise said and the girls instantly went into killing mode. Kise had a girlfriend? Who was it? and when did they start dating? many questions popped up inside the girls heads.

"Who is the bitch!? Tell me?"

"Kise-kun Im way better than her. Please go out with me"

The girls were jealous and they started to question Kise on his so called lover. Who was she? Was she pretty? Surely not prettier then them. The girls had the urge to go and find Kise's new called "girlfriend" and beat her to her place.

"No sorry I can't. I love my lover to death and I would never cheat on her. I never met such a beautiful person like her. She is the only one I love" Kise was sure to include "her" so this way no one would suspect him. The girls were looking at Kise with their eyes wide open. They were shocked. Luckily the group was in front of Kise's house.

While the girls stood in surprisement, Kise took this chance to enter his house. "See you tomorrow girls" He said before closing the doors of his house behind him. The girls only stood there before coming to their senses. Their target… Kise's new called girlfriend. She had to be gone… eliminated. There will be no one standing in the way of their and Kise's love. No one.

Kise walked upstairs with the small black dog still in his arms. When he entered his room, he chained the dog on a chair near the doors and walked over to the cupboard. Kise opened the cupboard and found a sleeping tied Kuroko inside. His sleeping face radiating his soft features. Kise admired the sight in front of him before touching Kuroko's cheeks and taking his blindfold and the cloth around his mouth off. Kise leaned closer to Kuroko and kissed him. He slipped his tongue deeper and played with Kuroko's tongue before the bluenette started to regain consciousness slowly.

Kuroko opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kise. Kuroko came to his senses and realised Kise was kissing him. Kuroko started to struggle and resist, even though he knew he couldn't stop Kise. After savouring Kuroko's taste, Kise broke the kiss and faced a panting Kuroko.

"Im home darling~ Did you miss me?" Kise and Kuroko looked at each other before…

"I hate you…" Kuroko finally gathered up the courage and determination to try and talk to Kise. Kuroko avoided any unnecessary action and interaction with the blond, but the situation he was in was already dire. Kuroko had to start taking action. He had to say something, even if it could be hardly heard. However, knowing Kise's perfect hearing, he could hear everything Kuroko said, even if it was really low.

Kise grabbed the tied Kuroko from the cupboard and threw him on the bed. He then took a kitchen knife he kept in a drawer out and started licking it. A shiver ran Kuroko's spine as he sensed a déjà vu coming. He knew that Kise would lick his blood again. It hurt a lot when Kise did it last time and Kuroko didn't want a round 2.

Kuroko moved to the end of the bed as fast as he could in his tied up state. His struggle only made Kise giggle in amusement.

"I need to refill myself. I need more of your blood. Give me more of it… more of your sweet blood. haha~ I can't live without you Kurokocchi"

Kuroko looked at Kise with wide eyes filled with fear, his body tense from the knife Kise has in his hand. As Kise came closer and closer towards Kuroko,he was getting more and more scared.

"No! Go away! I HATE you! I HATE you! Just leave me alone! Let me go! I will NEVER return your love! NEVER! so… so… STOP THIS!"

That was it, Kise snapped and threw himself on the bed on top of Kuroko. Both Kuroko and Kise were now in a sitting position when Kise pinned Kuroko's back onto the wall. Kise's eyes were radiating a very dark yellow colour.

"You hate me? That's not true Kurokocchi. You know, you love me the most"

Kise tightened the grip on Kuroko's wrists, sure to leave a mark.

"Ohhh I almost forgot… remember your punishment Kurokocchi? I told you to be quiet when Kasamatsu-sempai came in right~? What if he found you… you only belong to me so your eyes, ears, mouth… everything is only supposed to be for me. No one else can look at you other than ME. I will not allow it"

Kise's grip was tighter with every word. Kuroko was in pain but he still needed to fight. No… he had to.

"I will never return your love, Kise-kun. I will never love you back" Kuroko said and Kise started to lighter his grip. He chuckled and started to whisper into Kuroko's ear.

"Ohhhh~ you will love me Kurokochhi. You don't know it now but you will definitely shower me with love. I know you more than yourself. I know everything about you Kurokocchi" Kise started to kiss Kuroko on the neck. Kuroko however, still wanted to resist. His eyes filled with defiance.

"No Kise-kun. You are wrong. I will NEVER return your love, so just let me go. If you let me go now, I promise not to tell anyone of what you did. We can both go back to our normal lives" Kuroko's intentions were different. As soon as Kise would let him out, Kuroko would go to the police and tell them everything. He just needed something to bribe Kise, to let him go. That was his plan.

"I don't want my normal life Kurokocchi. All I want is you. Without you I cannot exist. I just need you"

Kuroko was slowly starting to lose hope. Kuroko knew that Kise was obsessed with him but not to such an extent. Kuroko started to realise that everything he did and said was useless, Kise's eyes were only on him. He didn't care about anything else other than Kuroko. Kuroko realised just now that his plan would never work. That's why he would need to come up with a new one.

Kise let go of Kuroko's wrists and the bluenette noticed a black dog standing in front of the door.

"woof!" the dog barked as both Kise and Kuroko looked at him now. Kise got up and walked to the dog. He started taping the dog's mouth preventing him from making any noises.

"What are you doing!? Please stop that" Kuroko said as he stood up trying to reach the dog, but the chains prevented him from doing anything.

"What Kuroocchi, I bought the dog for you. Well, I bought the dog to cover up for any noises you could make. Besides, doesn't he have the same eyes as you? I bought him for that reason"

Kuroko was surprised but it was true. The small black dog had the same eyes as him.

"He's called Nigou" Kise said as he took the leash and walked the dog out of the room. Kuroko only stared as Kise locked up the small dog in a separate room. Kise then came back to Kuroko, took the kitchen knife from the table and lay Kuroko down on the bed.

"You think I would forget about your punishment?" Kise grinned as he started inflecting Kuroko with pain. Blood came out, and as soon as it came out, Kise started licking and swallowing it.

"I want your everything Kurokocchi" Kuroko lay down panting and screaming as Kise smiled and drew blood from Kuroko, drinking it.

In a separate room, tears started running down a small black dog's cheeks from all of the deadly screaming he could hear from the other room where Kuroko and Kise were.

* * *

**Nigou was supposed to be the focus of the chapter but looks like I strayed off and did more of Kikuro interaction. Sorry about that. You will see Nigou again in future chapters :) Even I feel sorry for him… Im such a monster! I admit it :( But finally Kuroko talked a little.**

**You know the drill XD Please review and tell me on what to improve (and if it's too weird)**


	8. The Miracles

**Whew~ I have exams on monday and look here what Im doing instead. What I do for you guys! I don't know if this is bad or good news but the fanfic will end in the next chapter. To be honest Im still gathering ideas on how to finish it, but no worries I will try my best to make it good (I hope).**

**I really want to thank those users who reviewed. You guys have no idea how much it ****means to me, even if you write one sentence. Anything will do to cheer me up. So thank you! *bows***

**Some of you suggested that I should add the GoM to the story and I thought it was a great idea! THANK YOU! You gave me good ideas! Please continue to review, even if it's only one sentence. It really helps :)**

**WHOOOOHOO! This is the longest chapter so far! hehe :P**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Miracles**

* * *

The morning sun was shining through the curtains into the room where Kuroko and Kise were sleeping on a bed. The two were sleeping together with Kise at the back embracing Kuroko in a tight hug, while the teal haired boy was completely out of energy, laying down helpless.

Kuroko's eyes slowly started to open as he realised Kise was sleeping behind him. The position was very uncomfortable for Kuroko so he tried to escape Kise's grip. Just as Kuroko started moving, Kise woke up and hugged Kuroko even tighter than before.

"Mornin~ Kurokocchi…" It took nearly 30 minutes before Kise finally got out of the bed. After standing up, he turned to look at the sight behind him. The bed had bloodstains and cum on it and Kuroko was sitting in the centre of the bed. Kise enjoyed the scenery but more specifically prided himself on the bruises on Kuroko's body. They were marks… Kise marked him as his.

After taking in the beautiful sight, Kise headed downstairs to make breakfast. Kuroko couldn't do anything but sit on the stained bed. The chains were changed again and this time it was so short, preventing him from walking around the room. He could only sit on the bed and watch what was happening around him.

Kise came back with a tray full of food. Again, Kise did the morning ritual of feeding Kuroko mouth to mouth and then left the panting Kuroko on the bed, and headed to the cupboard taking his school uniform out. Kuroko noticed that Kise was dressing for school.

Kise came over to the bed and held Kuroko's head up with his hand. Kise was standing next to the bed while Kuroko was in a sitting position on the bed. Kise looked at Kuroko from above while Kuroko looked up. The two exchanged stares before…

"Kise-kun please don't go. I need you here" Kise was shocked, just what happened? Kise's eyes widened. He knew Kuroko didn't love him… not yet at least. Kise stood frozen staring at Kuroko.

"How can you leave me alone here Kise-kun? Didn't you say we would always be together? I love you" Kise's jaw dropped even lower as he looked into Kuroko's eyes frozen. Did he hear right? Kurokocchi finally realised who his true lover was? What is happening?

Kuroko was observing Kise's reaction. It seems that Kise is taken aback by Kuroko's sudden statement. Just as Kuroko had hoped, this was his new plan. Make Kise believe that Kuroko fell in love with him, and then when he lets his guard down and unlocks the chains, Kuroko would escape. For now, all Kuroko had to do was make Kise believe he loves him, to make him fall into the trap.

Kuroko hugged Kise as hard as he could with the strength he had but the blonde, still in his frozen self, finally came back to reality.

"Kurokocchi? Y-You love me?"

"Yes Kise-kun. I love you very much. I love you to death. Please don't go. Stay with me. I love you Kise-kun"

Kise couldn't understand anything anymore, but suddenly a smirk appeared on his face as he pushed Kuroko back on the bed. Kise was on top of Kuroko who was below him.

"Im sorry Kurokocchi but everyone will become suspicious if I don't come to school. "They" keep asking where you are all the time and Im really running out of ideas. We wouldn't want them finding out would we?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. Someone was asking about him? Now that he thought about it, it has already been a week since Kuroko was kidnapped. Time was on Kuroko's side and surely after more time passes, someone would surely come to his help. For now he just had to wait and play the game.

"No… we wouldn't want that Kise-kun…"

Kise smiled as he got off the bed and went to the door. "I'll see you after school darling~" Kise exited the room and Kuroko was left alone. Kuroko had hope. Hope that "they" would find and rescue him. He just had to wait… just wait.

* * *

Kise arrived at the Kaijo school gates when suddenly a group of girls surrounded him from all sides.

"Kise please tell us the name of your girlfriend! Is she attending Kaijo?"

The girls kept asking Kise on his girlfriend's name. Any information they could get would prove useful to them so that they can find her and beat her up.

"haha sorry, no can do. She's really shy"

"Ehhhh! Please~|"

The girls continued to follow Kise as he entered the school building. The lessons started and it was just the usual day for Kise Ryouta at school. Nothing unusual happened, not until school finished and Kise was faced by four familiar faces waiting for him at the school gates.

"I-Isn't that Akashi Seijuro? The one from Rakuzan?"

"Kyaaaa! He's so handsome! You think we can get his number?"

"No way! Look look! That's Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou! They are so handsome!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi is here too! Kyaaaa! What are they doing here?"

Everyone around, mostly girls, noticed the four boys and started spreading rumours of them fast. As soon as Kise saw the four he headed their way.

"Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi what are you doing here?"

Asked Kise with a confused look. He would never expect the four of his past teammates to come to his school. What's more, unannounced. The first thing that popped up in Kise's head was Kuroko. They surely came to question him on where he is. Thousands of excuses started coming up in Kise's head.

"Ryouta, when did you last see Tetsuya? He doesn't pick up his calls and nobody is answering at his house's door" Akashi was the first one to speak.

"Kurokocchi? Last I heard he went on a vacation with his family. He must have forgotten his phone then"

Kise was really nervous. He knew he couldn't trick Akashi that easily. The man was pure fear and defying him would guarantee you instant kill.

"Hah? Vacation? Tetsu would surely bring his phone with him. He never forgets stuff, he's really reliable" said Aomine with a worried look while looking at Kise. Kise knew that when even Aomine suspected something, it was ever good.

"Oha-Asa said to watch out for bond haired people, and gemini's have the worst luck today as well" said Midorima pulling up his glasses with a finger.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean Midorimacchi? I swear, Kurokocchi told me that he would go on a vacation with his family… what was it… ah! He said he was going to Nagasaki. Yeah that's what he said" The name of the city came to Kise at random and he was glad that it came fast or else they would begin to suspect something.

"Ehh~ Nagasaki has a lot of good tasting candy~ I hope Kuro-chin brings back some for me as a souvenir" said Murasakibara who was chewing on his candy.

Kise noticed Akashi's face. He was surely suspecting something. Kise knew that Akashi would be a dangerous opponent, but he had to make up any excuse. Now that Kise thought about it… how about escaping with Kurokocchi? Surely people would start looking for him after some time. Kise thought about this before, but finally he has figured out what to do. He will take his Kurokocchi and escape. Far far away so that nobody can find them and disturb their burning love. Kise smirked thinking of the wonderful idea he just came up with.

"Ryouta is everything alright? You look rather strange. Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" There it was, Akashi's intimidating aura began to glow and Kise knew this wasn't a good situation to be in. He had to go home, as fast as he could.

"No, nothing at all Akashicchi. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some modelling work I need to do" Kise awkwardly left the group running. The four only watched as Kise's figure started to disappear from their sight.

"It's just as you said Akashi. He's hiding something" Midorima commented and turned to the red head.

"Yes Shintarou. It seems we will have to take this matter into our own hands and deal with Ryouta. Tetsuya must be somewhere in his house as well" Akashi concluded as Kise's figure disappeared completely from their sight.

The group nodded but Aomine still couldn't believe it. Kise would kidnap Kuroko? The three of them were best of friends, the ones you would see together all the time. Aomine just couldn't believe Kise was capable of something like this. No, he didn't want to believe it. Not until he saw proof.

* * *

Kise ran inside his house and closed the door with force. he then ran upstairs like a mad man and opened the doors to his room. There he saw a sleeping Kuroko sleeping peacefully. As soon as Kise laid his eyes on his possession, he came running towards him and pushed him into a sitting position forcefully waking him up from his dream. Kuroko was surprised when he suddenly opened his eyes and realised what was happening. Kise was back and he was hugging him with full force. It was hard for Kuroko to breathe.

"K-Kise-kun… I-I c-can breathe…" Kuroko struggled for some air but Kise still held him tightly.

"I won't give you to anyone. NO ONE! We will always be together no matter what! no one… no one…"

"K-Kise…" Kuroko realised that Kise was angry, no perhaps… afraid? Kuroko didn't know what to make of Kise's behaviour but one thing was certain. Something did happen at school and it concerning Kuroko. Deep inside Kuroko thanked god that someone noticed he was missing. He started to think of who could it be but only one person came into Kuroko's mind, and that is Akashi. Kuroko knew that Akashi was the only person that could make Kise this afraid. If Akashi approached Kise, then so much have the rest of his past teammates. Kuroko started crying tears of happiness.

Kise started hugging Kuroko with more force. "Mine mine mine mine… ONLY mine…" Kise snapped. Kuroko had to do something to get his air back, something to get Kise off of him.

"D-D-D…." It was really difficult for Kuroko to say what he wanted to say, not because of air but because he could never imagine himself saying something like this, but he had to do it. It was all a part of his plan. Even if he had to force himself, he had to say it.

"Darling…. p-please… i-it hurts" Hearing Kuroko's voice snapped Kise out to his senses as he slowly began to loosen his grip on the teal haired boy. Kuroko breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

Kise looked at Kuroko for a while for the boy to catch his breath. Then suddenly he held Kuroko's head up with his hand on Kuroko's chin. The two's faces were touching, lip to lip, nose to nose and eyes to eyes. Kise stared into those beautiful baby blue eyes in admiration. Kuroko could only look back in confusion into the dark yellow eyes.

"We'll run away Kurokocchi"

"Huh?"

"Yes… that's the only option. We have to escape here… it's not safe anymore. People are beginning to suspect something… especially…."

Kuroko stared confusingly at Kise and realised that he was right. Akashi and the rest found out. They would surely come to rescue him.

"We're leaving tomorrow night Kurokocchi. I need to prepare some stuff so it will take me a while. Yes… tomorrow… we can be together forever" Kuroko continued to stare at Kise's eyes but this time fear come to him. Kise wanted to leave? No, they can't. Not now that help might come.

"Why Kise-kun? Even if someone came, i would always stay with you. I will tell them that I want to be with you." Kuroko pleaded.

"No! Akashicchi won't believe… we… we have to leave!" Kise let go of Kuroko and sat on the edge of the bed shaking rapidly. Kuroko felt it, help was coming but Kise wanted to leave. If they left, then Kuroko would forever be exposed to this torture… he can't let that happen.

Kuroko kneeled on Kise's back, his front body facing forward. His mouth close to Kise's ear.

"But I will always love you. You don't have to worry Kise-kun" Kuroko whispered into Kise's ear. Kise turned around, his eyes filled with lust. He pushed Kuroko on the bed taking his pants off. The two began their next session.

Kuroko had to endure it, at least for now until help comes he would have to play along. Anything it takes for freedom.

* * *

Back at Akashi's house, four men were discussing their plans.

"Daiki and I will distract Ryouta from the front while Atsushi and Shintarou will sneak from behind. When you enter the house, go straight to Ryouta's room. That is most probably where he is keeping Tetsuya hostage" Akashi explained his plan to the remaining three.

"Akashi I still cannot believe this. Kise would never do that. He's not that kind of a person. he would never…" Aomine looked down. He still had doubts that one of his best friends next to Kuroko would do something like that. He couldn't even imagine.

"We have to make sure Daiki. If Ryouta is indeed innocent then there will be no problems. However, if we do find Tetsuya in Ryouta's house, something much worse will happen…"

Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara gulped. Akashi was a fearsome man and always right. His precise precision in prediction was always right. This fact made the three worry and would create doubts. Who was their friend known as Kise Ryouta?

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last. Please review and many thanks to those who do! XD**


	9. The Rescue

**FINALLY! The last chapter is here! Im REALLY REALLY sorry everyone it took soooooooo long~ It's exam time for me and Im bombarded with school (so stressful), but to be honest, I had no idea how I should finish this fanfic. I thought about it days after days and just had no ideas… but now I finally have an idea of how to end it. I just hope you guys will like the ending. Without further ado… here is the chapter. Please enjoy.**

**WARING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YANDERE KISE. THERE WILL BE BLOOD, SEXUAL ACTS, OBSESSIVENESS AND IT'S SADISTIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Rescue**

* * *

A blond haired teen was sleeping in the bed peacefully. Next to him was his friend, no… lover with beautiful teal hair. The two were sleeping peacefully as the taller man hugged the smaller one from behind embracing him tightly. For Kuroko, this position was more than uncomfortable, but he had no right to say anything, or else Kise might get mad and harass him in any possible way.

Kuroko started to open his bright blue eyes as the morning sunlight woke him up. He tried to move but had no luck due to Kise holding him. Kuroko waited for Kise to wake up, meanwhile spending the time by turning his head around slightly and looking at Kise's face. Kuroko inspected every inch of Kise's face with his eyes. It was no wonder so many women fell in love with him. Kuroko had to admit it, Kise was handsome, more than handsome. He kept on staring when he could no longer hold the sensation in and stretched out his hand to touch Kise's cheek.

Before Kuroko could touch Kise, he woke up and just like the speed of the light stopped Kuroko's hand, holding his wrist tightly. Kuroko felt immense pain just by Kise's hand alone. His body could not hold out any longer. He is about to break, exhausted from all the "sessions" the two had and the lack of sleep. Kuroko was as weak as a doll now. You could do whatever you wanted to do with him.

"Good morning~ Darling" Kise's dark yellow eyes locked onto Kuroko's who was staring back at Kise with fear. _Please don't… it-it hurts_, Kuroko thought to himself while staring into those yellow eyes which sucked you in just by staring at them. Kise grinned, sensing Kuroko's fear. He loosened his grip on Kuroko's wrist and put Kuroko's hand on his cheek.

"You wanted to touch me, right Kurokocchi? You know you can touch anywhere you want~" Kise's hand was pressed against Kuroko's, and Kuroko's was pressed against Kise's cheek. Kise moved his other hand and touched Kuroko's cheek as well. Now both had one of their hands on each others cheeks.

"I love you Kurokocchi" said Kise while wearing a smile filled with desire. Kuroko was taken aback but soon came back to his senses.

"I-I love you too, Kise-kun", Kuroko came back from his daze and remained focused on his plan. He had to show Kise he loved him so he can start trusting him, and then when he unties him and finds his opportunity, Kuroko would escape.

Kise kissed Kuroko deeply, entering Kuroko's mouth with his tongue. Kise dominated the kiss as Kuroko lay down helpless with Kise on top of him. Kise went beyond the kiss and started touching Kuroko's member under the shirt, the only clothing Kuroko was wearing. The two soon found themselves panting and sweating, cum everywhere. Their next "session" began.

* * *

In Kise's high school, Kaijo High, the girls noticed that Kise was not present in the school. "Where is Kise? Is he skipping to have a date with his girlfriend? That BITCH!" one girl said with an angered expression. She was standing with a group of girls who were in a classroom. They were all Kise's classmates and clearly everyone was outraged. Their dream lover was nowhere to be seen.

The group of girls were all discussing where Kise could be, when suddenly four boys of different heights and hair colours appeared before them. "Excuse me ladies, would you know where Kise Ryouta is? We heard this is his homeroom" said the smallest member of the group who had fiery red hair. The girls were intimidated just by looking at the boy.

"K-Kise? We don't know. He didn't come to school today." said one of the girls to reply to Akashi's question. With her reply, the group of four boys exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Che- He's probably out with his girlfriend!" one of the girls said and the four immediately had their attention on her. "Oi! Girlfriend? What do you mean?" asked Aomine with a confusion.

"Well you know~ His so called new girlfriend he's been talking about for days now. That bitch…" the anger and jealousy of all of the girls was clearly visible and the boys could only notice their dark and selfish personalities. They didn't like these types of girls and would rather not affiliate or talk with them. However, for information, the four boys had to go to Kise's school and confirm if Kise was here or if he is showing any strange behaviour. By not being in school, Akashi is clearly confirming his theories.

"Thank you ladies. We will take our leave now" said Akashi as he started to leave the girls with his group. The girls could only look as the group of boys disappeared from their sights. "What was that about?" the confused girls looked at each other. "Whatever, we have to find out the identity of Kise's girlfriend pronto!", the group of girls exited the classroom and went to ask different people in the school if they know anything about Kise's girlfriend.

* * *

Inside Kise's house, the two lovers had just finished their "session" and it is now sunset. Kise stood up out of the bed and headed for the shower while Kuroko was just lying down on the bed with only a large t-shirt covering his body. Kuroko was panting heavily, inhaling and exhaling, catching even the smallest amounts of air. He was exhausted and could no longer endure Kise's passionate love making. Still, Kuroko knew he wouldn't escape that easily. He needed more time, a fact which made Kuroko lose even more hope. Kise got out of the shower and went to sit on the bed next to the laying down panting Kuroko.

'Kurokocchi…" Kise moved his head downwards to kiss Kuroko. Just when their lips were about to meet a door bell rang at the door. _Ding dong ding ding_… Kise immediately straightened, stood up and went to the window to see who it was. Who could come so late? It was sunset and there is almost no sun outside.

When Kise looked outside of the window he was shocked. He saw two of his former teammates, Akashi and Aomine. Kise froze at the sight of a threat of danger. People that could separate him and his beloved. Kise couldn't let it happen. Inside rage was boiling, but he knew that he had to keep calm and play the past of the innocent Kise.

Kise ran towards the chained Kuroko in the bed, untied the chains and threw Kuroko into the cupboard. Kuroko was startled but could not do anything as he didn't have any strength left at all. Kise tied Kuroko up tightly, not to make any noises and then closed the cupboard behind him.

Kise went to the mirror to check if his looks were alright, not to cause any suspicion. He then headed downstairs and took a deep breath before opening the doors. "Akashicchi! Aominecchi! What are you doing here?" with a wide smile Kise welcomed the two.

"Ryouta, how do you do? We came here to ask you a few things, would you mind if we come in?" said Akashi with his piercing eyes on Kise. Kise was hesistand but responded.

"haha sorry Akashicchi, my house is a mess right now so outside will have to do", Kise closed the doors of his house behind him and faced the two teens before him.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" said Kise as he faced his two friends. He noticed how restless Aomine was.

"Kise, do you know where Tetsu is?"

"Kurokocchi? I told you, he's probably still on the vacation. I think he'll be back any day now"

"That seems to be incorrect Ryouta. It seems that something has happened at Tetsuya's house. We were there just now and we managed to enter the house. There were stains of blood, but we couldn't find where it was coming from. I immediately called the police. They should be here any minute now" Kise was staring to sweat. He knew that he was in a dangerous situation. One wrong move and he would be jailed for life or worse. Kise had no idea how to respond. How could he? Those red piercing eyes of Akashi knew and saw everything.

Kise was considering all of the possibilities. Even closing the door of his house right now on them, getting Kuroko and running away. No.. he had to be calm. Think of something, they can't possibly suspect him of anything. They don't have proof.

"Ryouta?" Kise flinched as he heard his name and faced Akashi.

"May we come in?" Akashi's eyes were as sharp as an eagles, but even sharper than that. To Kise this sounded more like a command then an actual question.

"What if I say no Akashicchi?" said Kise who was looking at Akashi with a worried yet defiant face. Kise wouldn't let no one pass, no one.

"Ryouta, I'll get to the point. Is Tetsuya in your house?" Akashi looked at Kise. There was tension between the three teens. Aomine was only shocked at his friends reaction to Akashi's questions. He couldn't believe it, but now Aomine was sure that Kise had Kuroko in his house. He has to do everything he can to get his best friend out of there.

Just as the three stood outside, noises could be heard from inside the house. Kise was startled. "What's happening?"

* * *

Just before Akashi and Aomine made their move, Murasakibara and Midorima snuck inside the house through the back window. "Akashi, we're inside. You can begin now nanodayo" Midorima spoke through the phone, telling Akashi they have infiltrated successfully. "I and Daiki will begin at our end as well then. Good luck" Midorima hang up the phone as the door bell could be heard. Both Midorima and Murasakibara were startled when Kise ran out of his room with full speed.

"Mido-chin, he's gone" said Murasakibara who was looking through a slightly opened door. The giant opened the door fully when Kise was out of sight and the two headed to Kise's room. In the room, the two didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but when Midorima looked at the bed, he noticed just how dirty it was. There was blood, cum and sweat could be smelled in the entire room.

Both teens looked at the bed and started searching around immediately. They knew Kuroko was somewhere around here, the bed was proof of it. "Kuro-chin!" "Kuroko!" Both Midorima and Murasakibara called out in a loud yet quiet voice so they are not heard from the outside.

Suddenly, Midorima heard some small noises from the cupboard and heads to open it. He opens the cupboard and is shocked at the sight. Midorima sees Kuroko, chained and all tied up, not even able to move an inch. On top of that, he was covered with bruises and bandages which had still fresh blood on them. Kuroko could barely keep his eyes open.

Midorima immediately began untying Kuroko as Murasakibara stood at the door, blocking it should anyone come. Midorima managed to untie Kuroko's mouth fold allowing the teal haired to speak.

"Kuroko! Are you alright? Are you hurt!?" Midorima was shocked at Kuroko's condition. How could Kise of all people do this? He was always with Kuroko and Midorima would never in a million years think Kise would do something like this.

Kuroko finally managed to find the strength to speak. "M-Midorima-kun… P-Please…." Kuroko was weak. He didn't have strength to do anything, not even speak. Midorima immediately picked up the wounded Kuroko and headed to the door where he handed Kuroko over to Murasakibara. As the three exited the room, they made loud noises.

* * *

Outside, Kise was cornered. "You! You snuck into my house!" Kise yelled at Aomine and Akashi who were standing in front of him. Aomine could no longer hold his rage in and quickly grabbed Kise.

"You bastard! You took Tetsu and tortured him didn't you! You're gonna pay Kise!" Aomine swung a fist at Kise, who at impact fell onto the ground. Aomine was going for another punch, but Kise stood up and kicked him, making Aomine fall.

Kise quickly got into his house and closed the door behind him locking it, leaving Akashi and Aomine outside. Aomine stood up and banged at the door. "Bastard! Kise! Let us in!"

"Move Daiki" Akashi moved to the door and started working to open the doors.

Inside the house, Kise was running like crazy to his room, only to meet Midorima and Murasakiabara at the stairs. "Midorimacchi and Murasakiraracchi!" Kise froze when he saw Kuroko in Murasakibara's hands. "Get away from Kurokocchi!" Kise ran towards Midorima and Murasakibara who ran back to Kise's room. The three got in and locked the doors behind them. Soon Kise would catch up and bang on the door. "Let me in! Kurokocchi is mine! Mine!"

"Kise what are you doing! This isn't you!" Midorima said loudly from the other side of the door, loud enough for the screaming and panting Kise to hear. "You don't know anything about me Midorimacchi! Now open the door!" Kise banged and banged on the door, restlessly.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Kise's shoulder and turned him around, knocking him into the darkness. It was Aomine along with Akashi who managed to get into the house with Akashi's skills. Aomine stood up looking at the unconscious Kise who was laying down on the floor. "Why… why… Kise….?" tears started running down Aomine's cheeks. It was more than painful seeing one of his best friends end up like this.

Midorima and Murasakibara opened the doors and Akashi with Aomine rushed inside. "Tetsu!" Aomine quickly came to Kuroko's side and was horrified at the sight. "K-Kise did this… t-to Tetsu? N-No way… this can't be true! I still can't believe this!" Aomine started shaking, the boy was emotionally braking down.

"Calm down Daiki. First we have to tend to Tetsuya" Akashi came and sat beside Kuroko, checking his condition. Suddenly a large shadow appeared before the four teens. "Kurokocchi is MINE! You have no right to be here!" It was Kise and he was more than outraged. The four could only watch in fear as the blonde was holding a baseball bat, ready to strike the four down. "Move!" demanded Kise.

"No Ryouta. You have lost, Tetsuya is with us now" upon hearing Akashi's words, Kise began to run towards the group and the wounded Kuroko who was laying down on the flood between them. Luckily Murasakibara managed to catch Kise and overpower him in strenght. "Sorry Kise-chin~ It's over now"

Finally the police sirens could be heard as the cops entered the house. They arrested Kise and took Kuroko to the hospital. Aomine, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara all went with Kuroko to the hospital to make sure he is okay. They could only watch as the police car, carrying their once so called friend is disappearing from their sights.

* * *

The four waited for good news as their friend was being examined by the doctor. They were relieved when the doctor came out and told them that Kuroko would be fine, but that he would have to stay at the hospital for three weeks. The four went to Kuroko's room where they stayed until Kuroko woke up the day after tomorrow. The four different coloured teens cared for their teal haired friend's health very much. He was very precious to them and they could not imagine losing him. They were relieved when Kuroko finally woke up. "Where is Kise-kun? What happened to him?" was the first sentence Kuroko told them when he finally woke up. "Well… you see Tetsu…"

Finally Kuroko was discharged from the hospital after three weeks. His former teammates have taken great care of him while he was in the hospital, never leaving him alone. Kuroko felt warm knowing that his friends cherished him so much, but then again a lot of things changed for Kuroko. Now he had no family… he was all alone. Left to fend for himself. Kuroko didn't know how to feel. Simply, he felt hurt and devastated. Aomine would offer Kuroko to stay at his house which Kuroko accepted. He would stay at Aomine's house before he figured out what to do next and how he would recover from this ordeal. The help of his friends, the Miracles and Kagami who also came to visit, were things Kuroko came to cherish.

Soon rumours would spread around the area and the Kaijo High school, of Kise's actions and arrest. Everyone was surprised, even Kise's fangirls who loved him so much. "Hehh~ So Kise was a freak? That's disgusting" said one of the girls who was in her usual seat in her classroom, surrounded by other Kise's "former" fangirls. "Ewww I know right? I can't believe I actually liked him", now that Kise was behind bars, the girls have lost interest in him and have already found a new crush.

* * *

On a rainy day, Kuroko was walking to a medical hospital with a black umbrella. Unlike most hospitals, this one had guards and tight security. Finally Kuroko entered the facility and asked "I would like to go and see patient number 7 please" Kuroko told the man behind the counter who waved back at the security guard who took Kuroko to the patient he wished to see.

"This is the room. Due to security reasons you are not allowed to enter the room, but only talk thought the glass" the security guard started opening the door which was blocked by layers of glass behind it separating the patient from the visitors, allowing Kuroko to see inside the room. Inside was Kise, he was all tied up in clothing which is usually used to restrain psychopaths or people with psychological problems.

Kise was only sitting on his bed repeating the words "Kurokocchi.. kurokocchi… kurokocchi…"

Kuroko looked at Kise with a saddened expression. Somehow, it was painful seeing Kise in this state.

"K-Kise-kun?" Kise flinched and turned his head slowly before he saw the object of his desires.

"K-Kurokocchi!? I knew you would come for me! Come on let me out of here so we can be together again! I love you! I love you!" Kise ran towards the glass hitting his head which was the only free part of his body against it trying to break it, with no luck. The glass was as hard as steel and nothing could break it. Kise was laughing historically as Kuroko could only watch.

"Neee~ Neee~~ Come on darling~ Let me out! We will be together again for sure~" Kise had a large grin on his face as his forehead was leaning against the other side of the glass where Kuroko was. "K-Kise-kun…"

"Visiting time is over" the security guard started to close the doors slowly, as Kise kissed the glass and said "I will come and find you again… D-A-R-L-I-N-G~" the doors slowly started to close, and the last thing Kuroko saw was Kise's wide grin on his face.

Kuroko exited the hospital. He was saddened and devastated. Should he feel this way? This was the man who tortured him for so long, but it was also the man he had spent most of his time with. The two were inseparable back in middle school. Kuroko didn't know which was the real Kise… the one from his happy middle school memories, or the crazed Kise who desired nothing else but Kuroko.

* * *

**FINISHED! YESSSS! I actually overcame my laziness and finally finished the fanfic! To be honest, it was a combination of school work, laziness and no ideas. Im so glad it is done now! I have so many new fanfic ideas in my head now! so be prepared for some new fanfics soon! Im planning to make some with Kuroko x GoM! Kyaaaa! This is another one of my favorite pairings I like to read on all the time so why not and make one of my own? hehe maybe I'll give you a spoiler… it will be about VAMPIRES!**

**Ok now back to this fanfic, to be honest some of you wanted the fanfic to end with AkaKuro but then it all came to me. "Wait a minute! This fanfic is supposed to be KiKuro so I should focus on KiKuro the most" I promise I will make an AkaKuro fanfic in the future so hang on AkaKuro shippers ^_^**

**Lastly, thank you so much for reading this fanfic. Waaa my hands hurt so bad! I-I need to stop typing…. A big thank you to all of those readers who read the fanfic all the way to the last chapter. ARIGATOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I really hope you enjoyed the fanfic cuz that is the main reason I write it, and again SO SORRY for the long wait. I deeply apologise *bows* *bows again***

**Until next time :) Please review and tell me your impressions on the last chapter. Anything at all will do. Even one word.**

**Ah I also have some tips for authors! You should write chapters before you post the story online. That's what I did at the beginning and it was really easy but with the last chapter of this fanfic I didn't do it and it was really hard and stressful to actually write the chapter. Maybe it's just me… haha. But I think it's a good idea to have chapters written ahead before you publish them :) Just my tip. Alright, see you guys ^_^**


End file.
